spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spelling Bee
Transcript (Scene cuts to Susie coming home from school) Susie: "My school is having a Spelling Bee next week!" Shubie: "That's great, Susie. Why don't I quiz you on the words?" (Scene cuts to Shubie quizing Susie) Shubie: "Spell oval." Susie: "O-v-i-l, oval" Shubie: "No, it's o-v-a-l. Spell watch. Susie: "Which kind?" Shubie: "They're both spelled the same, honey." Susie: "Yeah, I know, but which one?" Shubie sighs and points at her wristwatch. Susie: "W-a-t-c-h." Shubie: "Good! Spell motel." Susie: "M-o-t-e-l-l." Shubie: "It's only one 'l' sweetie." (Scene cuts to Shubie and Nat in the kitchen) Shubie: "She is not a good speller. I think you should help her." Nat: "How can I help her, honey? There's nothing we can do." Shubie: "But if we don't she'll get picked on by the older kids." Nat: "I got it! I think the last time I was at Harold's, he made a machince that makes people smart." Shubie: "That's cheating, but we'll have to do it. Desperate times call for desperate measures." (Scene cuts to Harold's) Nat: "Harold, we need to use your machine that makes people smart." Harold: "Why certainly." Harold brings them over to the machine. Harold: "Here it is." Susie walks into the machine. French narrator: "Two minutes later." Susie: "Three times three is nine. five times five is twenty-five. ten times nine hundred is nine thousand. I'm smart!" Harold: "My work is a success! The affects should wear off in about twelve hours." (Scene cuts to Shubie quizing Susie) Shubie: "Spell love." Susie: "L-o-v-e." Shubie: "Good. Spell work." Susie: "W-o-r-k." Shubie: "Excellent!" (Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom Elementary School) Mabel: "Billy, your word is hit." Billy: "H-i-t." Mabel: "Very good! Tyler, spell geuss." Tyler: "G-e-u-s." Mabel: "I'm sorry Tyler, that's incorrect. Susie, your word is wedding." Susie: "W-e-d-d-i-n-g." Mabel: "Correct." (Scene cuts to other kids getting words wrong, but Susie gets them all correct) Mabel: "The final two contestants are Billy and Susie. Give them a round of applause class." Class starts clapping. Mabel: "To win the spelling bee you must get two words in a row right after your opponent gets one wrong. If the opponent does not get two in a row right, the other is still in. Billy, your word is fingers." Billy: "F-i-n-g-e-r-s." Mabel: "Exellent! Susie, your word is baby." Susie: "B-a-b-y." Mabel: Correct. Billy, spell kayak." Billy: "K-a-y-a-k." Mabel: "Very good! Susie, spell royal." Susie: "R-o-y-a-l." Mabel: "That's right. Billy, your word is nylon" Billy: "N-i-l-o-n" Mabel: "I'm very sorry Billy, but that's incorrect. Susie you must get two in a row to win. Your first word is pregnant." Susie: "P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t." Mabel: "That's correct, your second word is cucumber." Susie: "Uh... uh..." (Scene cuts to her brain) Her brain begins to inflate because the effects of the machine have worn off. Susie: "Uh... C-u-c-u-m-b-e- uh... r?" Mabel: "Congrats. You won the Spelling Bee." Mabel hands her the trophy. Billy storms off the stage and the class picks her up and carries her away. Kids: "Susie! Susie! Susie!" Mabel: "Time for recess." Kids: "Recess!?!?" The class drops Susie and runs away. (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!